Plaything
by ShizukaNatasha
Summary: I am his Mate and his plaything. And I love every moment of it. {Sebastian x OC}
1. Chapter 1

He moves inside of me slowly. His manhood is pulsing around me and touching my most sensitive spot. My fingers tighten around the white sheets, turning my knuckles white. I bite my lip to keep the tears from flowing, but with every slap of flesh against flesh a gasp escapes my lips. I can hear him grunt softly behind me; his hands, his beautiful and strong hands...they are tightened around my hips and making bruises. But my body is already bruised and I cannot feel anything anymore. I know he wants me to finish and I can hear him click his tongue in disapproval. Despite the pleasure he is bringing me, I cannot finish. I cannot bring myself to give into him; but once his nimble fingers are fondling the sensitive bud between my legs I scream. My body shakes and I collapse onto the bed. It's only been a month, and still I am nothing but his plaything.

* * *

I am still shaking while the hot water soothes over my body. It drenches me and burns my skin, causing it to turn red and sore. But I am already sore, every single part of me aches. My hips and breasts are bruised from his hands, my womanhood aches from his thrusts, and my lips are swollen from his kisses. I was foolish enough to allow him into my home – and now I was paying the price.

Was my life really so empty that I'd had to resort to this sort of thing? To making a Mating Contract with a Demon? Looking back on it, I'd never had many boyfriends, only three or four. When I looked at myself in the mirror I felt unattractive. I didn't know how to flirt with a man, how to _love _a man. And now I was stuck with something more than a man – a _Demon._

Only one month ago my friend Emilie had convinced me to come with her to some sort of Witches Circle with her. I decided to go, but I'd never believed in magic since I was a little girl. I thought believing in something so silly was foolish…but now I guess I'm the fool, aren't I? Before Emilie and I had left a book had caught my eye. A book called "How to Summon Demons". It only cost me ten dollars, and my interest was piqued. For some reason that book seemed to call to me, but I had thought it was only because we had just left from a "powerful witch's spell of calming and relaxation". For a moment I had wondered if I'd inhaled weed accidentally.

But, I had bought the book and Emilie spent the night in my Apartment. I set it aside and thought no more of it until she left. The next morning I began reading the book and found a particular name that interested me. A demon called "_Raum_" who took the form of a crow. I had always liked Crows; they were the only bird that didn't annoy me.

And after a week of planning, I summoned the Demon Raum. Well, it took me a few days of trying for him to finally come – but he did…and he had been beautiful beyond belief. His onyx hair was long, his eyes were vibrant red and his body was perfectly toned. I had instantly been attracted to him. (I know, a Demon, right? What's wrong with me?) But he had sort of…peered into my soul. He began to know personal things about me and my life; he began speaking to me all sorts of my deepest and darkest desires. When he offered to make a contract with me – something he called a "Mating Contract" I couldn't refuse. It was like my mouth had been moving on its own.

And now I'd come to realize that that was the biggest and most regrettable mistake of my entire life. He had told me to call him Sebastian and he had taken on a "Human" form. At the moment he had taken my hand in his and placed a vibrant red mark onto my chest I had been so captivated, but now…

I felt like his plaything. Sex was almost an every night thing with him. When we went out he liked to touch me, when he caught another man just _glancing_ at me Sebastian would become enraged. I was not allowed to leave my Apartment without him following, and at work he watched me. No matter where I went his eyes were always on me. Even in my dreams he was there. This had been my life for thirty days now.

"Serafina?" he calls from outside the bathroom.

I jump and almost hit my head against the wall. He is outside waiting for me, and I know that his ear is against the glass. He wants the opportunity to join me but I won't allow him. The door knob rattles and I swear I can see his eyes grow dark.

"Why have you locked the door?" he asks.

I say nothing but quickly turn off the shower and get out. I wrap the blue towel around myself and watch the lock unlock itself before the door opens. He walks in in all his naked glory, exposed and toned and between his legs I can see that he wants more from me.

Sebastian crosses his arms and eyes me up and down. "Please remove that towel, I wish to cast my eyes on your beautiful form."

I shake my head. "No, Sebastian, please, no more…" I mumble. Looking down I can feel my face heat up and can feel that dark aura of his beginning to fill the room. He is not happy with my protest.

"Serafina…" he growls, and his hand is yanking on my left arm. The towel falls from body as his lips claim mine in a possessive kiss. My small body is against his now and his hand is cupping the area between my legs.

"You are mine," he says against my lips. "You made a Contract with me. You knew the rules when I told them to you. You knew the consequences. And you have chosen to be my Mate, and as the male I am the dominant one." He smiles down at me. "But that doesn't me I wouldn't mind you being dominating once in a while."

His long finger slips inside of me and I gasp. Yes, I did know the rules when he told them to me. And there were quite a few of them:

"**You are mine and mine alone. No one else can have you."**

"**If you ever sleep with another man, you will pay the price."**

"**You cannot escape. I know where you are at all times of the day."**

"**I can control your body if I wish to. And I can do it whenever I want."**

"**Never underestimate me. I will never fail to amuse you."**

"**I love cats. There will be many of them in the home."**

"**Your life comes before mine." **

"**No one will ever believe you that I am a Demon. Do not attempt to seek help."**

"**You are my Mate. No other Demon can touch you."**

The rules were complicated, and all of them true. Especially number six, we already had five cats living in the Apartment. And as much as I loved them, they were only there because of him. On my own I had never been able to afford taking care of an animal.

His finger moves inside of me and I bite my lower lip. It hurts a little bit, like a burning sensation. I know that he is again proving his claim over me. The look in his eyes tells me that he has gone into one of his possessive states. I feel afraid and scared, and I am afraid that he will hurt me again. But in my heart I know he doesn't hurt me intentionally, he hurts me out of the passion he is feeling. And at moments I can do nothing but return the feeling back.

Then his eyes soften and his finger is gone. Reaching up with his other hand he strokes me cheek softly. "Please Serafina, allow me this one more time today? I cannot bear being outside of you for too long…"

"…why?" I ask.

"Because you are my Mate," he answers. "You will never age or grow old and when the time comes and you are ready, I shall make you my Demoness. But for now, I am feeling the effects of your scent. It is calling to me and with every breath I take I only want you more."

I shift from one foot to the other as a pleasurable feeling builds between my legs. His words were sweet and soothing, his eyes were soft and manly, and yet as much as I hated this – a part of me couldn't help but love him.

"…alright, but one more time today. Promise?" I ask.

He smiles. "I Promise." His hands grab onto my waist and he hoists me into his arms. I wrap my legs around his middle, and immediately I can feel his intrusion. Holding back a moan his hands grip my ass and begin carrying me back to the bedroom.

I am his Mate and his plaything. And I love every moment of it.

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm really bored and very slowly coming out of my writers block. I got this idea on the spur of the moment and decided to go for it. For once this is the first thing I've never written out on paper before typing. But I hope you all enjoy and please review!

*Raum is a Demon from Hell. Personally, I believe that Sebastian's Demon name is Raum. I have read and searched over every bit of information I could find about Raum, and this is my personal belief. You do not have to agree or disagree, but please do not start saying negative things in the reviews about how "I'm wrong" or something. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Something soft brushes against my face and I open my eyes and stared into the bright green eyes of one of the five cats, a cat named Linus. Linus is three years old and an orange and white tabby. He cocks his head at me and meows. I wonder what he's saying – probably telling me to get up. I roll over onto my back and stare up at the ceiling.

My body is sore and I can feel beads of sweat still clinging to my skin. The sheet placed over me is cold and I shiver. The smell of bacon and eggs gets my attention. Oh yeah, Sebastian is making breakfast like always. At least I can wake up to a warm meal every day now.

We had sex again last night. _Again._ It was good, _really _good. But still…it was sex. I can't help but wonder if it means anything to him other than pleasure. Did Demons care about anything but their own pleasure? I frown and ponder the thought. Thinking about I feel a solemn pit fill my belly and I regret this Contract. The mark on my chest begins to sting and I sit up. I shake my head and try to get rid of the negative thoughts, I know that Sebastian and I are connected, and I don't want him to worry about me.

Linus begins to need at my thigh and I reach out and stroke his head. He begins to purr and on the other side of the bed on the floor I see our second cat, and very large Tiger cat named Buffie. I think she was two years old by now. But still, Sebastian had gotten her special for me, and she was my girl. I sigh and move my legs to the side so my feet touch the floor. Looking down I can see my really, really bad feet. I have a club toe and my nails are horrid from a terrible child hood habit. I always feel embarrassed when Sebastian ventures toward there, but it doesn't seem to bother him.

I begin walking towards the door and drag the sheet with me, wrapping it more around myself to prevent it from falling. When I leave the bedroom and enter the hall I see that all the lights are on. The smell of food is getting stronger and I feel torn to head towards the bathroom or go towards the kitchen. I decided on the bathroom and quickly go across the hall and enter the white tiled bathroom, very carefully shutting the door behind me. I realize now that I have to pee, so I quickly take care of my business and then wash my hands before looking into the mirror.

I am a small girl of twenty one. I have the face of someone way too young for my age. My lips are thin and not at all like a lady's. I have a round button shaped nose and my skin is pale, with a weird yellow undertone to it. I'm not even Asian, but according to the librarian at my old High school I have relatives who hail from very far north. My breasts are small and average and I wish they were a little bit bigger. At least they're pretty round. My waist is the perfect size, and I'm a little bit hippy. Sebastian tells me that big hips are good for birthing children, and when he says children, he means _his _children. My blonde hair is almost waist length and a cross between curly and wavy, though right now it looks a like a mess from my sleeping.

I reach out and grab my black hairbrush and quickly brush it out. I consider putting on some makeup but decide against it. It is Sunday after all, and I don't really care what I look like right now. I look down at my short nails to see that a few days ago I'd painted them brown with purple glitter over the top. I sigh and exit the bathroom and walk down the hall towards the kitchen of me tiny apartment.

Sebastian is at the stove. He is only wearing black pants and his back is to me but I can still see drops of sweat rolling down his skin. I swallow hard and take one step forward knowing that the way he looks right now is really getting to me. But that is part of his power over me - the way he can look like such a God among men; especially among me, a puny mortal who he has some strange fascination with. But I don't really see why.

Immediately he turns around and smiles at me. "Good morning, my love," he says. His silky voice brings me to a stop and I feel a blush begin to form on my cheeks.

"G – Good morning," I mumble. It's all I can say, I don't know _what _else to say. He has told me really nothing of his life, only that he was once a Butler and that he loves cats. Usually he likes to talk about me, and I'm an open book, really, but…talking to him is not easy. I wonder if he judges me when we talk.

"You look sad," he mutters and walks over to me in only three strides. Reaching out he cups my chin between two fingers and forces me to look into his eyes. With his free hand he brushes a stray curl behind my ear. "What is wrong, my love?"

"…nothing," I mumble. There is a sudden sharp, stinging pain in my chest where is mark is. I let out a small gasp and see his eyes narrow. He knows now that I have lied. When I lie I get zapped; I feel almost like a dog really, with a collar around my neck being punished each time I disobey him.

"Why do you lie to me?" He takes a step back and stares down at me, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I just – I don't…" I look down at my feet. "…I don't know what's bothering me today…" I let out a small sigh and wrap my arms around myself.

There is silence from him for a moment, before he scoops me into his arms. He looks down at me sympathetically as he holds me against him. "Please do not be sad, my love," he tells me. Then he leans down and gently rubs his nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss.

Sebastian brings me over to the table and sets me down in the seat. He kisses my forehead once before hurrying back towards the stove. In the blink of an eye he is sitting beside me and there is a plate in front of me. On the plate are overdone eggs, turkey bacon, and two pancakes with syrup and whipped cream. I reach for the fork but he smacks my hand away.

"Ah, ah, ah," he scolds. I sigh and he picks up the fork and begins to feed me my breakfast. Now I know what's bothering me. I feel smothered and unable to do things for myself. Every day I'm with him. He's always opening my doors, feeding my food (even in public!), drawing me my showers and baths, cooking my meals...jeeze.

By the time I'm finished eating i lick my lips and prepare to stand. His hand on mine stops me and suddenly his face is in front of mine, and I can feel his tongue licking the edge of my lip. What the hell is he doing!?

He pulls away and smiles. "You had a crumb," he says. His smile is mischievous and I wonder if he is feeling arrogant today. He removes his hand from mine and pulls out my chair.

I stand up and look at him. "…I don't have to work today so we can stay home," I say. All of my grocery shopping has been done anyways and I don't feel like leaving. I wonder what else there is to do. Besides sex, because I know he'll want that.

"Why don't you go change? There's a present on the bed for you," he says. His smile has turned into a grin and I narrow my eyes. As I turn around he playfully smacks my ass. When I turn to glare at him he is still smiling at me.

I shake my head and walk back into the bedroom. Like he said, on the bed for me is a hot pink colored bag with white paper on the inside. I let out another sigh; Sebastian is notorious for leaving sudden presents through the Apartment for me. I take the bag and go through it, pulling out a very silky white baby doll. I purse my lips and feel my heart flutter in my chest. Lingerie. He has gotten me more lingerie! It is a guilty pleasure of mine, but I love lingerie. Wearing it is the only time I feel truly sexy about myself. Other than wearing high heels that is.

"Do you like it?" he asks from behind me.

I jump and feel his arms suddenly around my waist. He pulls me against him and I feel his toned, muscular body against mine. I shudder and try my hardest to not let him show the desire that has begun pulsing between my legs. His hands rub my belly, and then move to my hips as he pulls me tighter against him.

"Y – Yes, I do. Thank you," I answer. I can feel his hot breath in my ear as he sets his chin against my shoulder. I feel him bury his face into my hair and listen to him inhale my scent. His right hand reaches up and cups my chin, his left hand moves to the sheet and begins undoing it.

"Sebastian ~" I protest. No sex now, please…

"Sssh, Serafina," he whispers. The sheet falls from my body and I feel the cold air touch my naked flesh. I shiver against him and both of his hands touch my breasts, squeezing and fondling them. I bite my lip and he tugs on my nipples, causing me to cry out. I glance out of the corner of my eye to see his eyes closed. A small smile is on his lips and he hums.

"You're breasts are so soft…" he whispers, and then his hands move to my hips. His caresses them and his fingers begin to tug on the patch of curls between my legs. I whimper and he hums again. I think he is satisfied with me, for whatever reason. Then his fingers begin touching the aroused flesh between my legs and I gasp. He touches and rubs the folds, almost allowing his fingers to enter me but stops. I feel relieved when he does, and then he pulls away from me.

I prepare to glance behind me, but then I feel his breath against my naked ass. I gasp as he squeezes the round flesh and fondles my backside. Why did he have to be touching back there right now!? I was still a human – I still went to the bathroom – I didn't want him back there! He places a soft kiss on my ass before standing back up. He spins me around and then kisses me softly before pulling away.

"You are beautiful, Serafina," he says. "And I don't want you to feel any different about yourself." He strokes my cheek gently and smiles.

"…you really think I'm beautiful?" I ask. I want to know if it's true or not.

He chuckles deep in his throat. "Of course I do. Do you really think a Demon would go for some pathetic, fat, unattractive woman or man? Not very many would go for someone like that."

Oh. Well, that made me feel a little better to not know that I was fat and unattractive apparently. But he was a Demon, an arrogant one at that. Maybe that was truly his own preference to not go for.

"Even _these_ are beautiful," he says. He takes me left arm and kisses the white scars along the arm. When I was younger I used to cut myself. This had been something he'd noticed right away and I felt a little embarrassed. Once he lets go of my arm and takes a step back I know it is ok for me to continue with my schedule.

I turn away from him and pick up the baby doll. I examine it in my hands and study the lace and silkiness of it, before very slowly pulling it over my head. Once it is on it fits me like a glove. It stops only an inch past my ass, and it hikes my breasts up to a fuller state. Already I begin to feel sexy and wish I had some high heels to go along with the outfit. If you could call it that. I turn back to him and give him a small smile.

His eyes scan my body and he licks his lips. The area between my legs heats up and I shift from one foot to the other. Sometimes I wish he wouldn't do that – it made me feel like jumping into his arms and just kissing him. But maybe that's what he wanted; he did say he wanted me to be the dominant one sometimes. i mentally shake my head at myself, knowing that I could never compare myself to this sex – god of a Demon.

"You look even sexier than I imagined," he whispers. I blush even more and he steps towards me again. Taking my right hand he brings it down between his legs and presses it against his pants. My face heats up as I can feel a bulge there. Sex. He wants it and now. Again. As much as I won't deny how good it feels, I'd prefer _not _to have it all the time.

I tug my hand away and look him in the eyes, crossing my arms. "Do you want to have sex again Sebastian?" I groan. Maybe if he gets the hint that I don't want it he'll leave me alone for the day.

"Well I did," he mutters. "But now I see that you don't want it." He frowns and looks down and I can almost imagine that he is mentally yelling at his penis for being such a dick. (Bad pun!) He looks back up at me and his eyes are sad, for once. "…do you really not want to have sex with me?"

"It's not like that Sebastian," I say. "I _want _to – just not all the time…"

"Do you think that I am not worthy of you?" he interrupts.

"I never said that!" I say. I uncross my arms and reach out and lace my fingers with his. Its times like this, right now, when I can feel my heart begin to swell. I love this Demon. I really do.

"Very well…" he sighs and with his free hands he runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I will try to control myself from now on, but you are just too much to resist." He smiles and squeezes my hand. "I must clean up the kitchen. Excuse me." He removes his hand from mine and walks out of the bedroom.

I frown and look down; now I feel bad. Shit. I don't want him to be upset with me – I don't want him to leave. He's the first man (Demon) to ever make me feel this way. I realize now that I cannot resist him when he's like this. With a sigh I hurry out to the kitchen and notice that he is in by the dishwasher, putting the dirty plates away. I move quickly over to him and brace myself before getting down onto my knees in front of him.

* * *

You all probably know what comes next, but I've decided to leave it as a cliffhanger for now. So…what do you all think so far? Please review?

Are any of you going to Anime Milwaukee in February? My friend and I are! If you write a review and are going let me know, so I'll be sure to post more info on who we're going as so we can meet! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Down on my knees in front of him, my heart races and I can almost feel myself begin to sweat. My hands are shaky and two voices in my head are waging war against each other. One is saying, _"Don't do it!"_ and the other is saying the complete opposite. I want to do it, I want to take him into my mouth and watch him writhe in pleasure for once. I want to know that I will have the same power over him that he has over me. But there's that other part of me that is shy and scared and I keep playing scenes of him laughing at me over and over again. I've never given anyone oral sex before, and I only know what to do from what I've read in books and seen in porn. How was I supposed to do it now that I was actually _about _to?

"Serafina?" he asks.

I glance up at him as my fingers begin to fumble with the button of his pants. His eyes are glowing and narrowed; he almost looks amused. But is he amused by my shyness, or my sexiness? If that's how I looked to him anyways...His black locks are falling softly in front and framing his face. I can see the muscles in his abdomen beginning to tighten and release. Is he nervous? Is he uncomfortable? Dammit! He was so hard for me to read all the time!

"Serafina?" he asks again. I ignore him once more and undo the folds of his pants after undoing the zipper. Immediately I'm flooded with his scent; he smells a bit musty, with a hint of spice. I am face – to –face with his dark pubic hair. I purse my lips to hide a smile; he goes commando. I really like that. I can already see a bigger bulge forming in the fabric. A warm feeling appears between my legs and I shift my position. My core is aching for him and I hate myself for it.

"My love?" he continues to bug me and I wish he wouldn't. I want concentration when I do this for the first time. I feel his hands in my hair, running his fingers through my hair. They tighten between my locks and he yanks upwards gently. I cry out and find myself back on my feet, my back arched over the counter and him peering over me.

"You are not to ignore me when I speak to you, do you understand?" he growls. I can see his fangs poking out and his eyes have grown a dark shade of pink, almost purple. I gulp and nod furiously – I have made him mad. I blink fast as I nod, trying to make the welling tears go away. Apparently ignoring him while trying to be sexy is a big no – no. I wish I hadn't had to find it out the hard way. I feel his fingers loosen and he begins to tug gently, playfully, on my curls. I look away from him and feel my face heat up. I want to cry and scream and bury myself into my pillow and never wake up.

I feel his lips suddenly against my cheek; he kisses across the skin and towards my ear, where he bites on the lobe gently. "My love…you are not a common whore who has to please her Master. If you are going to perform any sexual act on me it shall be out of your own choice, not to please me."

"But I wanted to please you ~" I try to say, before feeling that sharp zapping pain in my chest. I inhale hard and wait a moment for the pain to pass, before glancing into his eyes. He appears even angrier now that I have lied.

He releases me and straightens up; I follow so I am no longer leaning over the counter. He crosses his arms and frowns. "You did not try to please me. I can see it in your eyes, you were nervous and frightened. You are not ready to perform such acts. You only wanted to do it because you felt bad, because you are denying me from being inside of you."

I hang my head in shame and cross my arms over myself. I know he is right and I am wrong, I know I have to stop lying to myself – especially if I want to keep the pain of the zaps away. Yet I can't seem to stop – I can't seem to want to fake that everything is ok. But it isn't. I'm scared and I feel smothered, I want some freedom…but I'm terrified that he'll leave if I ask for too much. And for the first time in my life this man – this Demon – has made me feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

"I'm sorry…" I mumble. "I don't want you to be mad at me – I just want you to be happy with me ~"

He began laughing, interrupting my sentence. "My dear, I _am _happy with you," he replied. I looked up and suddenly his body was against mine. His hands were along my biceps, gripping me so tight I thought there'd be bruises later. His eyes are a softer glow now, and his lips move to my ear. "Serafina…"

I shudder against him as his breath tickles my skin. I wish I knew what he was thinking, what was going through that strange head of his. I longed to know more about Sebastian, more about his Demonic life. I wanted to know what he saw in me, why he wanted me, why he wasn't going after someone who was famous and gorgeous and sexy. My mind whirled with a thousand possibilities, but then he pulled me into his arms and rested his hands on the small of my back.

"Serafina…" he whispers. "I want you so badly…you have no idea what kind of affect you have on me…" his fingers tightened into the lingerie and into my skin. "…you truly make me feel alive." He pulls away and tips my chin up to look at him. "My love, may I take you into the bedroom?"

I smile and brush a lock of hair behind my ears. I am blushing and there are butterflies in my stomach. Whether or not he was faking his words, I didn't care. I only wanted him right now, I wanted to drown in his scent and experience euphoria with him. I wanted to feel him inside of me and watch him tense in pleasure, watch his eyes fill with lust, and watch him groan my name.

"Yes…" I finally whisper. He grins and grabs my hips, suddenly flinging me over his shoulder. I scream his name in shock as the blood begins to rush to my head, my hair pooling over my back and my face right in his ass. Luckily he still had pants on…for now. He swats my ass.

"Serafina, you have been quite naughty for lying to me. I think I'll have to punish for that," he says. I smile to myself and he swats my ass again. It stings a little bit, but I like the pain. If it had been anyone else spanking me I don't think I'd enjoy it as much. I knew I was a bit of a masochist and I began to wonder if Sebastian, being a Demon, was a MEGA masochist. I made a mental note to ask him later. Sebastian begins to move towards the bedroom and I watch the room spin from upside down. The floor creaks as he walks into the bedroom and he suddenly tosses me onto the bed.

I gasp and hit the pillows softly, then look up to see him staring down at me from the opposite end of the bed. He is tall and his eyes are glowing vibrantly, his pale skin almost seems to _too _perfect and smooth; his toned muscles are tight and it appears that he is not breathing, that he will not break away from my body to waste time for air. His lips are formed into a seductive smirk and a pleasurable feeling begins in my legs again. I try to sit up but he holds up his hand to stop me. I smile and watch him discard his pants and throw them to the other side of the room. Besides the obvious clothing "_thump_" I hear something else, like a bottle of pills being dropped. What was that?

Before I can ask he begins crawling towards me. I can see his length brushing against the comforter and he grabs my ankle, pulling me down and beneath him. Sebastian begins to ravish me; his hands are touching every inch of my skin and his sharp teeth are nibbling on my flesh. I moan and tremble beneath his hands, fingers, tongue and mouth. My senses become blurred and all I can see in my minds' eye is him. All I can hear, see, smell, taste, touch – it's all him. And I wouldn't dream of it being anyone else.

But it seems to end all too quickly. When I check the clock an hour as past, but my moments of bliss only seemed to last five minutes. I am lying on his chest; his arms are wrapped tightly around me. His skin smells of sweat and his hair is a little damp. He has a goofy smile plastered onto his face and his thumb is tracing along my shoulder, where he has left a love bite. The blanket is over us enough to cover our bottom halves. A part of me wants to get on top of him and go again, but I feel too exhausted. Maybe later, perhaps after lunch and a nap?

"Serafina…" he sighs and tilts my chin upwards so I look up at him. His eyes are no longer glowing and they look a little sad. What's wrong? He leans down and kisses my nose gently before removing his arm from around me. "I can hear the post man coming to deliver your mail. I must get up to retrieve it…"

"But…" I try to protest but he sits up. He kisses my hand and gets out of bed to pull back on his pants. I frown and glare at him, suddenly very angry. I want to scream at him – why would he make such a lame excuse? Why would he hurt me like this after such an amazing time? I cross my arms and look away. Out of my peripheral vision I see him pull back on his pants, and almost on cue the Apartment buzzer goes off. Was he right about the mailman?

"I'm sorry my love," he sighs and stares at me. "Oh, and Serafina?" I look back to see him toss something onto the bed. "Using these will not stop me." He smirks and leaves the bedroom.

I reach out and grab the item, only to see that they are my bottle of birth control pills. I frown and look up. How dare he take these away from me – he must have taken them this morning! I suddenly feel very afraid. Was he right? Could birth control _not _prevent a Demonic pregnancy? I bury my face into my knees and begin to cry.

* * *

Hey everyone! Did you like this chapter? Yes, No? Please review! I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I just didn't have any motivation to sit down and type. I also intended for the sex scene to be more graphic, but I just wanted this chapter out there so I could continue with the next. I hope you all liked it, please review!


End file.
